


you found me beautiful once

by Kt_fairy



Category: The Terror (TV 2018), The Terror - Dan Simmons
Genre: Drabble, Ghosts, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:48:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22211284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kt_fairy/pseuds/Kt_fairy
Summary: Hello, whispered the wind
Relationships: Captain Francis Crozier/Commander James Fitzjames
Comments: 10
Kudos: 44





	you found me beautiful once

**Author's Note:**

> for the absolutely wonderful, amazing, unique, never been done before Lenka who asked for this for Christmas. The art work is by her, and is linked in the end notes.

The frozen snow crunched, crunched, crunched under an even stride. A stride too steady for the compacted snow that rested unevenly over the rocky land beneath.

Aglooka did not need to look up to see who was approaching, but he did anyway, hood falling back as he gazed at the man silhouetted against the low sitting sunrise. The light shifted, and the silhouette became solid, brass buttons glinting brightly, curls framing the flush on elegant cheekbones that Aglooka had not seen in far too long.

James lowered himself to his knees with a jerk, as if Aglooka had blinked part way through the movement instead of keeping his eyes wide open like he knew he did. Aglooka was used to dark eyes now, they were all he saw, but these were different, flecked with gold and edged in sadness as a tight smile shifted James' features.

_Hello_ , whispered the wind.

Aglooka did not close his eyes to savour the sight, did not dare. He was only gifted this chance once a year, at the first sunrise, and even though Amaruq warned him against the agony this brought him year after year after year, it was far, far better than suffering the numbness of his absence.

"Hello," Aglooka greeted in words that sounded so strange on his tongue now. The first time he had seen James he had been full of questions, desperate to know if he remembered his pain, if he was happy, if anyone else was with him. Now he only sat, looking at every detail of James' smiling face that he dare not forget.

The sun peaked, then slipped lower. The wind kicked up gently, making James shimmer against the horizon. James tilted his head in a way Aglooka had not seen enough of in life and leaned in closer, hand thoughtlessly reaching out for Aglooka's arm.

The furs there shifted as if caught in a breeze when long fingers made contact, and suddenly the neatly pressed greatcoat and shining head of hair were gone. A dirty shirt, seeping blood at the arm and the ribs and the back, blood trickling from a ruined hairline.

Aglooka knew well what was next, and was glad that James never seemed to realise or feel the streaming blood and his clouding over eyes, the teeth falling from his ruined mouth like a flurry of snow. Aglooka dipped his head, eyes closed against the sight he saw all too often in his dreams, and felt a brush of warmth at his temple.

**Author's Note:**

> the original post is [here](https://matt-j-freeman.tumblr.com/post/189917719137/matt-j-freeman-you-found-me-beautiful-once), give it some love.


End file.
